mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games + Friends '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series from P&F Games Inc. for Wii U. It features the cast of new Mario friends introduced in [[Mario and Friends Tennis|''Mario and Friends Tennis]]. However, they are their own separate character category. There are a total of 72 playable characters. Playable Characters Team Mario All-Around * Mario * Luigi * Bowser Jr. * Nabbit * Koopa Troopa * Wendy. O Koopa Speed * Daisy * Yoshi * Professor E. Gadd * Birdo * Toadette * Shy Guy Power * Bowser * Donkey Kong * Wario * Dry Bowser * Funky Kong * Metal Mario Skill * Peach * Waluigi * Toad * Rosalina * Diddy Kong * Dry Bones Team Sonic All-Around * Amy * Blaze * Sticks * Cream * Omega * Zazz Speed * Sonic * Shadow * Metal Sonic * Jet * Espio * Mighty Power * Knuckles * Vector * Eggman Nega * Mother Wisp * Egg Hammer * Wave Skill * Tails * Dr. Eggman * Silver * Charmy * Rouge * Storm Team Friends All-Around * Austin * Kaitlin * Zack * Bailey * Hailey * Alex Speed * Aaron * Mikayla * Logan * Josie * Emma * Jarrett Power * Cyrus * Garrit * Mason * Chris * Hosley * Kenny Skill * Caleb * Julia * Laura * Maddie * Dillon * Sarah Non-Playable characters Rivals * King Boo * Petey Piranha * Kamek * Whomp King * Meowser * Chaos * Mecha Sonic * Burnbot * King Arthur * Zavok Referees * Lakitu * Luma * Captain Toad * Big * Vanilla * Tikal Other * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Goomba * Shy Guy * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Porker * Tux * Chirp Events Events are the same as Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Locations The locations for the dream events. Mario series * Bowser's Lava Lake Keep from Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream Discus) * Sparkling Waters from ''New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Dream Badminton) * Gusty Garden Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Long Jump) * Wario's Gold Mine from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Hurdles) * The Princess's Secret Slide from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Dream Javelin Throw) Sonic series * Emerald Hill Zone from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(Dream Sprint) * Rail Canyon from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Shooting) * Starlight Carnival from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream Fencing) * Tropical Coast Zone from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Volleyball) * Kingdom Valley from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(Dream Cycling) Music Mario Series Returning * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Underwater from Super Mario Bros. * Castle from Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Big Island from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Athletic from Super Mario World * Fortress Boss from Super Mario World * Credits from Super Mario World * Donut Plains from Super Mario Kart * Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * Credits from Super Mario 64 * Koopa Troopa Beach from Mario Kart 64 * Athletic from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Bianco Hills from Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * DK Mountain from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Mario Stadium from Mario Superstar Baseball * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS * Airship Fortress from Mario Kart DS * Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. * Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. * Castle from New Super Mario Bros. * Koopa's Tycoon Town from Mario Party 8 * Toadette's Music Room from Mario Party DS * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Honeyhive Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Space Junk Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy * Mushroom Gorge from Mario Kart Wii * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Koopa Cape from Mario Kart Wii * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Daisy Cruiser from Mario Super Sluggers * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Desert from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Yoshi Star Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Freezy Flake Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Neo Bowser City from Mario Kart 7 * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 7 * Credits from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Try, Try Again from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Chain Link Charge from Super Mario 3D World * Battle on the Great Tower 2 from Super Mario 3D World * Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 * Sunshine Airport from Mario Kart 8 * Title Theme from Super Mario Maker New * Underground from Super Mario Land * Credits from Yoshi's Story * Gritzy Desert from Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time * Block Plaza from Mario Kart Wii * Final Boss, Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Seaside Course from Mario Golf: World Tour * Ghost House - Super Mario Bros. from Super Mario Maker Sonic Series Returning * Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Scrap Brain Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Death Egg from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Special Stage from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Hydrocity Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Stardust Speedway from Sonic CD * Sonic Boom from Sonic CD * Flying Battery Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * Sky Sanctuary Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * Diamond Dust Zone from Sonic 3D Blast * Can You Feel the Sunshine? from Sonic R * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * It Doesn't Matter from Sonic Adventure * Crank The Heat Up!! from Sonic Adventure * Title Theme from Sonic Shuffle * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Final Rush from Sonic Adventure 2 * For True Story from Sonic Adventure 2 * Neo Green Hill Zone from Sonic Advance * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Casino Park from Sonic Heroes * We Can from Sonic Heroes * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Metal Scratchin' from Sonic Rush * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure * Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed * Endless Possibilities from Sonic Unleashed * Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed * Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed * Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Deep Woods from Sonic and the Black Knight * With Me from Sonic and the Black Knight * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Speak With Your Heart from Sonic Colors * Splash Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Main Menu from Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Time Eater from Sonic Generations * White Park Zone, Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Wonder World from Sonic Lost World * Desert Ruins Zone from Sonic Lost World * Beyond the Speed Of... from Sonic Runners * Hyper Potions from Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice New * Wacky Workbench from Sonic CD * Boss Theme from Sonic and Knuckles * You're My Hero from Sonic 3D Blast * Ice Mountain Zone from Sonic Advance * I Am... All Of Me from Shadow the Hedgehog * Free from Sonic Free Riders * Main Theme from Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric * Where To Today? from Sonic Runners Category:Crossover Games